Clove
by CloveKY11
Summary: Everyone knows Katniss's side of the Hunger games... but do they know Clove's? Stay tuned for a story of unexpected love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I didn't really want to volunteer. I had been training all of my life to bring pride to my district. But on the reaping that I am supposed to volunteer, I feel something I've never felt before, fear.

When I was eight years old I volunteered for the school of careers. I wanted to bring pride to my district. I wanted to be a hero. That year only 20 kids volunteered for the school. 10 boys, 10 girls. I was smaller than most, so what I lacked in size I made up for with skill. The day before last year's reaping was when the 17 year old students did the honor contest. In the hunger games when the tributes show off their skills and get rated from 1 through 12 is what the honor contest is modeled after. Except we get scored 0 through 100.

I won for the girls with a score of 89. And my soon to be district partner (Cato), won for the boys with a 92.

_The true competition is in the arena_, I thought.

I can do this

_Think about being a hero, bringing honor, _I think to my self

The ridiculous announcer for district 2 walked up to the stage. There was silver on every inch of her body. As far as I could see she was just like all of the fancily dressed capitol snobs. Unlike most people in 2 I hate the capitol.

At least she doesn't say may the odds be ever in your favor.

After watching a ridiculous capitol film, she finally says "ladies first."

There it is again, fear. I push it back to the back up my mind and focus on strength, honor, and bravery. Her heels clank against the stage as she walks to the bowl. She "dramatically" fishes for a name until her hand clutches a slip of paper.

"Karen Deguzman!" she calls out.

The girl doesn't even move knowing I would volunteer. With the fear in the back of my mind, I proudly say "I volunteer as tribute!"

I walk up to the stage.

"What's your name dear?" she asks.

"Clove Kentwell."

"Well, welcome Clove Kentwell!"

"Now for the boys!"  
She walked over to the boys' bowl. I smirk when she trips on her ridiculous high heels.

"Stephen Jones!"

Before I even see Stephen, Cato volunteers.

I get my first good look at Cato. He has blonde hair, a smirk on his face, and a muscular body, all a girl could ask for. Cato and I know the drill. We shake hands and are taken to the justice building to talk to our family and friends.

I heard Cato's family is dead and he has no friends. But I do. My mom comes running in with all 7 of my little brothers and sisters. Well, my little brothers and sisters come running with my mom. My siblings tackle me with hugs and tears come from their eyes… except the oldest Shelbo who has already started training in the Hunger Games School.

All she says is that I better come home because I promised her I'd teach her to throw knives.

**Hey so sorry if this chapter was a little boring but I wanted to introduce Clove and how she was reaped. If you leave a review I will make you a character in the next chapter. Peace :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

People always took me as a cold person who didn't have feelings. The girl who went to The Hunger Games School. A master of knives. But, maybe I'm more. I only went to the school to protect the kids too young to be reaped. Maybe I felt insecure about showing my emotions. It didn't mean I didn't have any.

Like right now for instance. As I got on the train several emotions rushed through me that, most people probably didn't even knew I had. Fear, loss, courage, excitement, and curiosity.

I pushed back a strand of my brown hair as I looked around at the frivolous train. Lace covered everything that the eye could see. A mahogany table sat in the middle with an extravagant tray of fruits and nuts. Chairs with plush cushions surrounded the table, providing comfortable places to sit.

"Eww," I muttered to myself.

Cato and I sat down around the mahogany table and starting plundering the fruit tray. In most trains there would be a desert tray, but careers weren't allowed to eat desert, so they ate fruit.

I grabbed a plump peach. As I took a bite the flavor danced on my tongue. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. The succulent juice ran down my chin. I made no move to stop it from staining the Capitol's stupid table cloth.

A few minutes later Enobaria and Brutus walked in. They would be our mentors. Enobaria mine, Brutus Cato's. Enobaria had brown hair and tan skin, with a slim muscular body. Her teeth were sharpened to rip her enemies' throats out. Brutus was also muscular with a tan body, but he was not as slim as Enobaria, he was more buff, and sturdily built.

I like Enobaria. She knows and gets what she wants, is feared by all, and is a fierce warrior. I couldn't ask for a better mentor. She used her quick survival skills to save her life. I could learn a lot from her.

"Now that you have eaten, let's get started," Enobaria said, showing off her fangs.

Cato and I silently followed our mentors down the train until we reach a cart with a tv and two couches. Enobaria sat on one and Brutus sat on the other. They did not tell us where to sit, though we inferred to sit by our mentor.

The reapings start playing on the screen. From district 1 a beautiful girl named Glimmer, and strong boy named Marvel, volunteer. I see in disgust, that Cato started drooling as Glimmer volunteered.

_Typical boy_ I thought.

Glimmer would probably be the one to kill him. She would use his admiration towards her to kill him.

The other reapings went by without anything special occur. In 12 however, it was an unusual reaping.

The announcer called out the name Primrose Everdeen. A little girl with blonde hair started walking towards the stage, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Before she climbs the stairs, a 16 year old girl with brown hear, tan skin, and grey eyes, volunteered. This was district 12's first volunteer.

This is not what caught _my_ attention though. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was reaped. He had a kindness in his eyes, which made me feel safe. His eyes, with that kindness, had tears in them. Tears of fear and sadness.

A look of recognition crossed their eyes, and I wondered if they knew each other.

Enobaria shut off the tv and positioned herself to face me.

"Who do you need to watch out for?" she asked us.

I thought about it for a second. Obviously the tributes from 1 and 4. But, I had a feeling that her question went deeper.

"The boy from 11, the pair from 12," I said, "and also the girl from 5, she looks tactful."

"Good thinking Clove," Enobaria said proudly.

"Cato," Brutus said.

"Uh, 1 and 4?" Cato asked.

_He might be good in fighting, but his lack of reasoning would be his undoing, _I thought.

Enobaria looked with disapproval, and Brutus sighed disappointedly. For a minute, everyone was silent.

"Go ahead to bed. We'll start working on strategy tomorrow," Enobaria told us.

After we bid our mentors good night, Cato and I started walking towards our room. However, he stopped me in the dining cart.

"Clove?" Cato asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Glimmer will like me?"

What the hell?! We were about to go into an arena to fight to the death and he was thinking about…. _love_!

"I dunno," I said, not wanting to make an enemy.

"Well, good night," he said.

After he left I started walking towards my room. I walked through several carts before I finally made it. My room had a huge bed with grey sheets. It looked warm and inviting. The bathroom had a huge shower with about a million different buttons for different shower options. I slipped out of my reaping outfit and stepped into the shower. I pressed the button that said _rose body soaker_. Water that smelled like sweet smelling water poured out of the faucet. It loosened up my muscles. I pressed a button that read _lilac shampoo. _Purple shampoo ran out of a miniature faucet. I lathered it in my thick brown hair.

When I finally finished my shower, I found some purple PJ's laid folded out on my bed. I slipped them on and snuggled deep into my blanket. I was so tired I instantly fell asleep.

**Thank you for everyone who reviews and reads my story. Im new to fanfiction so any constructive criticism would help. Thank you guys for being supportive. Peace :P **


End file.
